The Kidsons (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style)
The Kidsons (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style) is Wade Agnew's movie spoof of The Simpsons. It appeared on December 13th, 2014. ''Cast: *Homer Simpson - Olaf (Frozen)'' *''Marge Simpson - Rarity (MLP)'' *''Bart Simpson - Zeke (Wade)'' *''Lisa Simpson - Alissa (Wade)'' *''Maggie Simpson - Bia (Rio 2)'' *''Grandpa Abe Simpsons - Kristoff (Frozen)'' *''Mona Simpson - Anna (Frozen)'' *''Santa's Little Helper - Dug (Up)'' *''Milhouse Van Houten - Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Ralph Wiggum - Tiago (Rio 2)'' *''Nelson Muntz - Sid Phillips (Toy Story)'' *''Rod Flanders - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''Todd Flanders - Dumbo (Dumbo)'' *''Ned Flanders - Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Maude Flanders - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''Lenny Leonard - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Carl Carlson - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Moe Szyslak - Kerchak (Tarzan)'' *''Barney Gumble - Yar (Dinosaur)'' *''Kruzty the Clown - Sven (Frozen)'' *''Sideshow Mel - Zini (Dinosaur)'' *''Mr. Teeny - Cody (The Rescuer's Down Under)'' *''Principal Skinner - Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Agnes Skinner - Sarabi (The Lion King)'' *''Edna Krabappel - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)'' *''Superintendment Chamlers - Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Chief Wiggum - Blu (Rio)'' *''Chief Wiggum's Policemen - Parrots (Rio 1 and 2)'' *''Kirk Van Houten - Alex (Madagascar)'' *''Luann Van Houten - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted)'' *''Captain McCallister - Aladar (Dinosaur)'' *''Cletus Spuckler - Sam Parrish (Jumanji)'' *''Brandine Spuckler - Carol Parrish (Jumanji)'' *''Jasper Beardly - Molt (A Bug's Life)'' *''Mr. Burns - Hans (Frozen)'' *''Smithers - Duke of Weselton (Frozen)'' *''Sideshow Bob - Bear (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Itchy - Timon (The Lion King)'' *''Scratchy - Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' ''Chapters: #The Kidsons (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style) chapter 1 - The Wettest Stories Ever Told'' #''The Kidsons (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style) chapter 2 - In the Name of the Kristoff'' #''The Kidsons (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style) chapter 3 - Olaf Don't Leech'' #''The Kidsons (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style) chapter 4 - Zeke's Girlfriend'' #''The Kidsons (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style) chapter 5 - Rarity in: Screaming Yellow Honkers'' #''The Kidsons (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style) chapter 6 - Treehouse of Horror 1994, 1995, 2003, 2010 and 2013'' #''The Kidsons (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style) chapter 7 - The Fight Before Christmas'' #''The Kidsons (Wade Agnew's OlafandRarity style) chapter 8 - End Credits'' ''TV Show Used: *The Simpsons (1989)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Frozen (2013)'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christophor Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Tarzan 2 (2005)'' *''Dinosaur (2000)'' *''The Rescuers: Down Under (1990)'' *''Madagascar (2005)'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008)'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' *''Santa Clause is Comin' to Town (1970)'' *''Frosty the Snowman (1969)'' *''The Polar Express (2004)'' *''The Little Drummer Boy (1968)'' *''A Christmas Carol (2009)'' *''Elf (2003)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Titanic (1997)'' ''Songs Used: *Island in the Sun - Weezer'' *''Rock the Boat - The Hues Corporation'' *''I Think We're Headed For Disaster - Lisa'' *''Alone Again (Naturally) - Gilbert O'Sullivan'' *''This is the Life'' *''Catch a Falling Star - Perry Como'' *''Daddy's Back'' *''America's Back'' *''Cryin' In My Cradle'' *''Stayin' Alive - The Bee Gees'' *''Sunrise, Sunset - Homer'' *''Cat's In The Cradle - Homer'' *''Yes, We Have No Bananas - Homer'' *''Fame - Marcia Wallace and Maggie Roswell'' *''Fever - Marcia Wallace'' *''Canyonero - Hank Williams Jr. and Marge'' *''One - Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart and Grandpa Abe'' *''Just Don't Look - Paul Anka and Lisa'' *''Sleigh Ride'' *''Stayin' Alive (Reprise)'' *''Rock Around the Clock - Bill Haley'' *''When the Saints Go Marching In'' *''Mockingbird - Bart and Lisa'' *''Carol of the Bells'' *''Hark! The Herald Angels Sing'' *''Deck the Halls'' *''O Christmas Tree'' *''It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas'' Category:Wade Agnew Category:The Simpsons Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Episodes Spoofs Category:The Simpsons TV Spoofs